Radio Frequency Identification (RF-ID) technology has existed for some time and provides a convenient way of tracking products as well as uniquely  identifying products. An RF-ID device is a small electronic device having a memory that can be attached to a product in order to enable electronic identification of the product. Identification information, such as a serial number, as well as other information, such as manufacturer, price, UPC, manufacture date, etc., can be written to the RF-ID device and later read from the device when desired. RF-ID devices can, for example, be used in connection with inventory tracking or other applications in which it is desired to maintain information regarding the product on the product itself Typically, RF-ID devices are loaded with information relating to the product and then attached to the product, so that the information can be read, updated or supplemented as desired using available RF-ID reading and writing equipment. Examples of RF-ID devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,990,794 and 5,949,335, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
Electronic registration (ER) of product transactions has become available for the purpose of reducing unauthorized returns of purchased products. Electronic product registrations systems provided for this purpose are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,978,774, 6,018,719 and 6,085,172, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The electronic registration system relies on the use of a unique identifier, such as a serial number, for each product that is purchased. The serial number is obtained at the point of sale for inclusion in a registration database, together with other information, such as a date of transaction. Information relating to the specific transaction may also be written to the RF-ID device at the point of sale, such as information that identifies the date of sale, the purchaser, the location of the sale, payment information (e.g., credit card, check number), etc. The registration database can then be accessed in connection with an attempted product return transaction for the purpose of determining if the product qualifies for return under applicable return criteria. Such electronic systems may also be used in connection with repair and/or exchange transactions, in addition to returns, by enabling an accurate determination as to whether the product qualifies for any of these actions under the appropriate policies and criteria under which the product was originally sold.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary electronic registration (ER) system of the type described in the ER patents identified above. In such ER systems, products are registered at the point of sale using a unique identifier, such as a serial number, that uniquely identifies the product involved in a sales transaction. By storing the unique identifier along with a date associated with the transaction, as well as return policy information, ER enables prompt, efficient and accurate return transactions to be performed in connection with product returns using the ER system. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical ER system includes a point of sale (POS) transaction register 2, preferably having a scanner or wand 4 associated therewith. The scanner or wand enables efficient and accurate reading of information, such as a serial number, off a product, product packaging, electronic tag (such as an RF-ID tag) or other such device or indicia. The register 2 is connected to a local computer system 6 having local database 8 for storing the transaction information obtained by POS register 2. The local computer system typically has a user terminal 12 and printer 10 connected thereto for accessing and controlling the local computer system 6. The local computer system is, for example, a retailer store computer system and may be connected to other computer systems via channels 13. The local computer system 6 is also preferable connected to a central ER computer system 14 having an associated database 16 which acts as a master ER database. The central computer system 14 also includes a terminal 20 and a printer used in connection with its ER functions. The central computer system 14 is also preferably connected to other local computer systems over channels 12, so that it contains registration information from many retail locations covering many different manufacturer's products. Inasmuch as ER systems are known, and the invention is not directed specifically to an ER system itself, additional specific details regarding ER systems will not be provided herein except as needed for a better understanding of the instant invention.
While RF-ID devices and electronic registration systems have provided significant benefits in the retail/manufacturing environment, there has not been a effective system that takes advantage of both of these technologies and that does not raise privacy and/or security concerns for the consumer. Retailers, as well as large manufacturers, are eager to move from the current UPC barcode technology towards RF-ID chip technology to improve shipment accuracies and reduce sizable labor costs at various touch points in the logistics cycle. The current hype surrounding RF-ID suggests that these chips will store almost limitless information, have read/write capability, and thereby have widespread applications. Although theoretically possible, the practicality and cost of current technology, as well as concerns over consumer privacy, paint a far more conservative picture in its use and rate of adoption. Although RF-ID has been around for some time, the intended application of RF-ID is new. MIT, IBM, Intel and a host of others, including manufacturers and retailers, are currently researching two categories of use: (1) RF-ID at the “case” level, and (2) RF-ID at the “item” level.
The instant invention is directed primarily to item level RF-ID and resolving the issue over consumer privacy. One problem being encountered by RF-ID technology is the fear that, once used, anyone with an RF reader can detect and access all information about a person's belongings, which includes financial information such as credit cards, checks, the items a person is wearing, their household belongings, what the items cost, where they were purchased at, and any other private information contained on the RF-ID chip. For example, a thief could use an RF reader to identify every item in a house and their value before entering, or identify expensive items a person is wearing, such as the price of their watch, handbag, camera in their handbag, shoes, etc. In other words, by using RF-ID devices on products and storing significant amounts of confidential, private and/or useful information thereon, a host of possible privacy and security issues are raised. As a result, the benefit is using the technology is quickly overcome by the disadvantages associated with the availability of the information for unauthorized or improper purposes. Accordingly, the true benefits of using RF-ID technology to, for example, reduce improper and fraudulent product returns, has not been realized in today's environment.
The instant invention addresses these problems by providing a method and system that enables RF-ID devices to be effectively used for item level tracking and ER applications, while eliminating, or at least greatly reducing, the privacy and security concerns raised thereby. Specifically, the instant invention provides a method and system in which sensitive information is removed from the RF-ID device at the POS or other desired location, depending on the specific application in which the instant invention is employed, after that information is read for purposes of electronic registration or the like. For example, the invention involves using the information on the RF-ID device at the POS to obtain information necessary to register the product in an ER system (i.e., to obtain a unique identifier, such as a serial number), and then deleting or overwriting information on the RF-ID chip that could cause privacy or security concerns, such as the price, UPC, SKU or other similar information that provides detailed information about the product and/or the purchaser. Thus, after purchase, the RF-ID chip remains on the product but only contains the unique identifier or other type of indexing information for use in accessing related information in the ER database when the product is presented for return or the like. In accordance with the invention, the detailed product information is no longer available on the RF-ID chip after purchase, but the detailed information can still be obtained by authorized individuals, such as a returns processor, by using the unique identifier on the chip to access the detailed information in the ER database. In this way, only authorized persons can obtain the detailed information by accessing the ER database. Thus, the RF-ID device still serves the valuable purpose of identifying the product and enabling detailed information to be obtained on the product without the fear that an unauthorized individual could obtain the detailed information. In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the RF-ID chip is still useful after a product is returned and re-shelved for re-sale, because the unique identifier on the RF-ID chip can be used at the POS to access the detailed information in the ER database. Thus, an advantage of the invention is that the removing of the detailed information from the chip during the original purchase does not render the chip useless for return or re-sale purposes.
In accordance with one aspect of the instant invention, a method is provided for use in a system that uses electronic tags on products for storing information related to the products. This aspect of the invention provides a method of managing and using the information in a manner that reduces privacy concerns for purchasers of said products. The method includes the step of loading information on an electronic tag that relates to a product to which the tag is to be attached. Then, upon purchase of the product by a consumer, reading the information from the tag and storing the information in an electronic database, together with an associated unique identifier that uniquely identifies the product relative to other similar products. The product information is then erased from the electronic tag at the point of sale. In addition, he unique identifier is stored on the electronic tag and the electronic tag is maintained on the product after purchase. The unique identifier on the electronic tag is then read in connection with a post sale transaction or inquiry, and the information on the product in the electronic database is accessed using the unique identifier in order to assist with processing of the post sale transaction or inquiry. In one embodiment, loading information on the electronic tag includes preloading at least some of the information on the electronic tag by the product manufacturer or supplier. Loading information on the electronic tag may also include adding information to the electronic tag in the supply chain or by the retailer or seller of the product. Preferably, the electronic database is an electronic product registration database that includes information that enables a determination to be made as to whether or not the product qualifies for return under a return criteria under which the product was originally sold.